Lunch Date
by Master Bleach
Summary: Skyla waits to have lunch with her close friend, Elesa. Airplaneshipping


Skyla yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the warm sunlight washing over her lightly tanned skin. She ran her gloved hand through her red hair, wearing her signature outfit. She earned a few stares from the locals of Nimbasa City. A few for her looks, others for her outfit, while some were people in awe of a gym leader. She loved the attention, which she happily returned with a wave and cheerful smile. She didn't have time to stop and chat with all the people passing by though, she had a a lunch date to get too!

Granted she also had cargo to drop off as well, but it was lunch time. Plus that plane ride from her own City to Nimbasa was long! The fact she ended up just having toast and coffee this morning, made the whole situation just awful. Though Skyla had no time to dwell on how her alarm clock shorted out or how she forgot to buy food last week. She happily made her way towards her favorite diner in Nimbasa, to meet her favorite person.

Once she found the place, she walked inside was greeted by the waitress that always worked there on the lunch rush. Skyla happily waved to the brown curly haired waitress as the woman lead her to her usual seat and table. "I'll have some water, please." Skyla told the waitress as the woman left off to fetch her drink. Skyla casually looked at the time on her G-Gear, pulling out her Xtransceiver.

She checked the time, admiring the little ducklett background she had on it. It read currently 13: 13 with the numbers being a light yellow color. She let out a a small yawn as she tapped her hands lightly against the table. She remembered that Elesa had scolded her about doing both of those things. Skyla got why you had to cover your mouth when you sneezed, but for yawns as well? That seemed so silly, the fact Elesa doing that reminded Skyla of her grandmother, didn't help. The simple fact she told Elesa she was acting like her grandma, just killed all hopes of Skyla ever doing it.

Skyla was broken away from her thoughts for a moment as the waitress brought her glass of water. She thanked the woman and took a sip, a dip of water running down her lip and falling off her chin. She looked around the diner, seeing a family, elderly couple and a few workers from the Battle Institute enjoying their meals. They were all too far and talking to quietly for her to make out what any of them were saying.

She looked out the window, eager to see her friend again. She hoped that Elesa didn't get caught up with gym leader duties or modeling PR drama, again. She pouted a bit as she started dreading the though of Elesa canceling on her. She began to fidget in her seat as she impatiently checked her C-Gear again; only 13:20, only seven minutes had passed. She sighed and took a sip of her water once again, she hated the waiting.

* * *

It was now 13: 30 and Skyla had to order orange juice so the waitress would stop checking up on her. She felt a bit guilty about taking up an entire table by herself. The fact her stomach was growling didn't help matters at all. She was about to call Elesa and ask if she was still coming or not, but stopped herself. She wouldn't want to seem clingy or anything. Plus she didn't want to bother Elesa if she was doing something important! She'd feel guilty all day if she did that.

Skyla played with what little was left of her orange juice, stirring the straw around. She was going to order soon if Elesa didn't show up. She was starving! Elesa couldn't get mad if she ordered lunch, right? Maybe some desert as well, the pecha berry pies here were to die for! She was about to give in to her hunger and call the waitress, when something caught her eye. A beautiful woman in mink walking into the dinner, much to everyone shock and awe.

"Elesa!" Skyla called out, greeting her best friend happily, meeting her half-way and hugging her. She beamed with joy as they both sat down and the waitress came to take their order. Elesa ordered a fruit salad and sweet ice tea. While Skyla ordered fruit salad with sweet ice team. Also well as a baked potato with a side order of chips and salsa and asked about getting a slice of pecha berry pie. What, she was hungry and could work it off with gym leader duties. Right?

"Well you seem hungry, forget to eat again Sky?" Elesa asked as she took off her mink coat and placed it beside her.

Skyla flashed a smile to Elesa, "Yup!" She honestly couldn't make up any excuses, not that she would. So told the truth without hesitation.

Elesa shook her head, "Skyla! You must put an end to that habit! It's unhealthy." Skyla blushed a bit as Elesa scolded her. It meant a lot that she cared, but it was a bit embarrassing to get yelled at like a child.

"Oh relax! I don't forget to eat all the time! Plus I just lost track of the time. You see there was this marathon about flying pokemon on the Pokemon channel, I had to see all of it!"

Elesa sighed a bit, unable to get too mad at her friend, " Yes, I know how you get towards things you love. Like the time you watched that history of airplanes and then went to deliver cargo, with no sleep!"

Skyla pouted, she had to bring that up? " Oh come on, I made out okay. Plus I had tons of coffee that day, I made sure I stayed up!"

Elesa rolled her eyes, " What if you didn't? You could have been in a horrible accident! I would have cried." Skyla bite her lip, she had a point, plus if the roles were reversed she'd do and say the same.

"Plus you'd promise not make me ugly cry, Skyla." Skyla held her hand up in defeat, "Okay, okay. You have a point. Though at least I didn't do that this time! Just skipped a meal...or two."

Elesa stared at her, " Meals? Okay, that's it. I'm buying you dinner after we go shopping!" Skyla perked up as she heard Elesa's plan, " Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go!"

Thus the two went off, after paying for lunch of course, to shop and just enjoy each other's company.

Until...

* * *

"Skyla, didn't you have cargo to drop off today?" Elesa asked casually while looking over a blouse.

"DAMMNIT!" Skyla yelled out, much to everyone's shock in the department story.

* * *

**AN: Made this for a friend. I hope she enjoyed it. **


End file.
